


Blue

by thewintersoldier7343



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintersoldier7343/pseuds/thewintersoldier7343
Summary: When the UN brought him on board Project: Overwatch, Gabriel expected harsh and relentless battles, that the people around him would die, and that even if he died, it would be for a good cause. He didn't expect to be walking around looking like a walking UV light lamp. Jack however, looks much better in it...FIRST FIC DON'T KILL ME PLS





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first attempt at fic writing so comment away HAHAH enjoy sappy Gabriel and Jackie before everything went horribly :)

Blue. It was an irritating shade of bright blue.

When the UN brought him on board Project: Overwatch, Gabriel expected harsh and relentless battles, that the people around him would die, and that even if he died, it would be for a good cause. He didn't expect to be walking around in that thing. Four sets of neatly folded uniform had been placed on his desk. Gabriel knew that they were coming, but he didn't expect them to look like this.

Gabriel picked one set up to inspect it. “Why is it this goddamn colour?!” he muttered in disbelief. He expected a darker blue or navy colour, but noooo, whoever designed the uniform wanted them to be as prominent as possible. “At least it’s made of the finest material you can get for a uniform,” he said as he pulled and tugged at the material. Fifth generation nanotech, capable of rapid cooling and sweat evaporation in the blazing heat of the Sahara, and superior heat retention in cold Antarctic weather. The thin material was extremely tensile too, even with Gabriel with all his enhanced strength, pulling it with some effort. 

Gabriel could go on about how it was able to withstand certain slashing and stabbing motions done by a knife, or how with a tap by a medic’s heal-pad it could be torn off easily, but for all that it was worth, the only problem, the only imperfection that it had was it’s colour. And that irritated Gabriel, to say the least.

His train of thought on how ugly the whole thing looked, and how much worse it would be with armour on, was interrupted by Lightning, the base’s AI control system. “Commander Reyes, please be reminded that your presence is required in Meeting Room E-12 at 1500 hours.” 

“What time is it now, Lightning?”

“It is currently fourteen hundred and forty-eight hours, Commander,” the AI replied promptly.

He has twelve minutes, which probably meant that he should probably wrap up whatever he was supposed to be doing, and head over as soon as possible. And with the meeting being a mission briefing, he was expected to be at least in uniform since it was here.

“Do I have to wear the uniform…” Gabriel groaned, apparently too loudly because Lightning again promptly responded. “Commander Reyes, the minutes from this morning’s briefing stipulate that all Overwatch agents should be wearing uniform before mission departure.”

“Thank you, Lightning,” he replied sarcastically. He would definitely look ridiculous in that shade of blue. At least Jack would be at the briefing, he thought. He might look decent or even great in it, as with every other outfit that he has worn before.

\----

Shit.

That was the first word that came to Gabriel’s mind when he saw Jack, in uniform, walk into the room. The uniform matches his eyes, he thought, and his hair complemented his entire look. The blue fabric for some reason highlighted his chest and shoulder muscles, and outlined his muscular physique. Add on his already handsome face, complete with chiseled jaw and beautiful lips, and Gabriel was suddenly at a loss for words.

“Gabe! You’re actually wearing the uniform!” Jack’s voice broke him out of the trance he was in, his laughter ringing through the air. Gabriel could feel his cheeks reddening, and wondered if anyone would see it under his dark skin. “Blue really doesn’t suit you, eh Gabe.” He was mortified by having to face Jack wearing to wear this thing, and Jack actually looked good.

“Yeah...yeah…” This was the worst time to get distracted by his boyfriend. The meeting was due to begin in four minutes, and there he was, heart racing and he could feel all his hormones rushing through his blood, making him both tense and needy.

“What’s the matter, Gabi?” Jack sat down on the other side of the meeting table, looking furtively at him. His expression changed, as if he knew what was going on. Jack threw both his arms back, as if trying to stretch, but in reality all he was doing was showing off his defined muscles, or at least what he could see from the outline of the shirt. And now he had turned around and stretched his arms up, leaving Gabriel with the sight of his flexed back muscles. And hell, his butt was cute. Any normal person would have dismissed this as Jack showing off, but it just made Gabriel go a little more crazy.

Jack finally turned around to face him, and leaned across his table right into his face. “So, what’s the matter, Gabi?” Jack said again, slightly more seductively. Jack was never really one to do this, most of the time it was Gabriel doing it to Jack, so he was rather caught off guard, heart racing, and setting all his internal alarms off.

Gabriel instinctively leaned in and kissed Jack, this time catching Jack off guard. The kiss was brief, because they were in a meeting room and they didn’t usually do this in public, but the intensity of it made Gabriel slightly dizzy. “You look good in uniform…” he finally said, gazing at Jack. His boyfriend was beautiful, and damn, he was so lucky to have him, Gabriel thought. There was only silence as they gazed at each other, before they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Jack pulled away, leaving Gabriel pouting slightly.

“Don’t get distracted, Gabi. We have a mission to do. After that, well…” Jack grinned and switched on his mission briefing screen just as Ana walked in.

“I hope you boys weren’t having too much fun in here before this,” she smirked, “we have things to work on, so don’t fall asleep or stare at each other while Lieutenant Zhang is giving the briefing, eh?” Ana knew them too well, even if it just had been a month or so since they had gotten to know her. “Rest assured, Ana.” He smiled. Friends, a good team, and a boyfriend. Maybe Project: Overwatch wouldn’t be too bad after all.


End file.
